Unknown Greed
by Cajun Vegeta
Summary: In a world, where Goku and friends are found missing, only two boys have unlocked the key to finding them. It all relys on one man to show them the way


Unknown Greed  
  
Hello, my name is Freiza. Most of you know me as the villain in Dragon Ball Z, but there's more to me than meets the eye. As you know that stupid monkey Son Goku had destroyed me. I underestimated the power of the Saiyan race, this became my down fall. Our final battle was on that ridiculous excuse for a planet called Namek. When the planet exploded all that I could think about is how this stupid ape beat me. I thought that I would meet my doom floating away in the darkness of space. Drifting in space isn't a fun thing to do because it is so dark and quiet, and so lonely. But Luckily for me my Father found me in space and took me in and had his best robotic engineers take care of me and made me more powerful than I could imagine, thanks to them I was able to live a better life.  
  
It had been about year since my battle with Son Goku and I vowed for revenge. I would not rest until I have made him feel the pain for which have felt. Some people think of me as a terrible person, but I blame it on my poor childhood. My brother Cooler had always picked on my because I was weaker than him. He would boast all the time that I was the runt of the family and I was an outcast because I only had four transformations instead of five like everyone else. I always strived to be the best I could be but that wasn't good enough for my father King Cold. He too would "discipline" me if I didn't do as he told. I was second in command, because Cooler had left us and went on his on sadistical plan for conquering the universe, I decided to stay with father for I was too young in his eyes to leave on my own. I later received training from my father, he was quite impressed on how quickly I picked up his moves. My favorite move was the Death Ball, I found this easy to destroy planets in one blast. Unlike my father, I never used my hands, I only used my tail and feet.  
  
As I reached the age of thirty-five, my father felt confident enough in my abilities that he let me go off on my own, but I had to have some comrades with me. I chosed the best that my father had to offer. My favorite at the time was: Zarbon, a green skined man with the ability to transform into a hideous beast at will, Dodoria, a corpulent, pink skinned man that had great power, and Vegeta, a saiyan who at the time, wasn't that strong until he showed me that he also had incredible power. His father was the King of the saiyans making him the prince. Vegeta was an arrogant man, but I liked his style of fighting. But unfortunately, all except Vegeta met their end at the hands of Son Goku and his friends.  
  
This was all past history which I was yet soon to forget. I now am in the present time, where my father and I are on our way to planet earth.  
  
" So Frieza you seem very anxious to reach earth, calm your self we will reach it in approximately two hours." said my father who was sat relaxed on his throne.  
  
" But father you know how much I want to get revenge on that stupid monkey and all of his pathetic friends." I said, as I was pacing back and forth throughout the ship.  
  
"I know that, but worrying about it won't make it come any faster." he replied.  
  
Unfortunately we had some run-ins with some former enemies and our departure time for earth was delayed for a few weeks. We also had some ship failure, so we had to make some stops for repairs. I was so eager to reach the planet that I had the right mind as to fly there my self.  
  
Two hours had past and we reached the earth's atmosphere. As we reached the planet my eyes glazed over and my heart pounded as the ship was making it's landing I felt at peace with myself. As we made our way outside, I was surprised to see the vast darkness of the planet. Son Goku described the planet as being beautiful and full of life much like Namek. I had seen none of those things. I checked with my father and he assured me that this was indeed planet earth. I wanted so bad to see my former foe, but there was nothing but silence. We decided to look for some form of life, my father and I took our best foot soldiers with us.  
  
"Frieza I don't see this monkey that you keep talking about."  
  
"We must keep looking for him, I know Son Goku is here."  
  
"What's a Goku?", he replied.  
  
"He's the monkey!", I said frantically. My father wasn't the smartest character around. Thankfully I didn't inherit his genes for thinking.  
  
We continued across the planet, it seemed to be a desert of nothingness. The sky was black and filled with brown smoke. The grass was dead and there were no trees to be seen. No birds were heard chirping and no animals seen frolicking. We kept walking until the sound of a scouter was heard ticking from behind us.  
  
"Lord Frieza, King Cold a power level of five-hundred thousand has been detected coming from the north", said the foot soldier, but his face turned to a grimace look as he said," but it is rapidly growing in strength and is coming right towards us at incredible speed!"  
  
"Keep your guard up and watch yourselves!" said my father with authority.  
  
The sound of "Yes sir", was heard from the soldiers.  
  
I was certain that the power level was that of Son Goku. "Father this must be Son Goku that we are detecting."  
  
"You may be right son." said my father.  
  
"Sir five kilometers and closing." said the foot soldier.  
  
The sound of a blast was heard from behind us, "Ahhhhh!!!!", we all turn towards the sound of the scream. My foot soldier had a hole right through his stomach. He looked at me with is blood-shot eyes, as I could see the life draining from his body, I saw that he was in shock by what he saw.  
  
Suddenly a voice was heard," Taiyoken!!" (solar flare) A flash of light was seen, it was so blinding that I had to cover my eyes. Then it hit me I remember that attack. It was used against me on planet Namek, when that earthing Krillen had done it. I couldn't recognize the voice most likely due to the pain of the attack. As my eyes adjusted I saw that all of my soldiers were on the ground.dead. I couldn't believe it.  
  
"Otou-san!"(father) I screamed as I searched frantically for him.  
  
I found him on the ground, I was relieved to see that he was alive.  
  
"Tou-san, are you ok?" I said.  
  
"N.No! I am not...I. don't have..much time left", he said weakly.  
  
"Father what happened?"  
  
"Someone blasted me right through my lungs.I am.internally bleeding". He said with shortness of breath.  
  
"Who was it?"  
  
"I don't know son, it was all too quick to see."  
  
My father said something right before he died: "Son, go get them..for..me", he closed his eyes and his final breath was seen. I buried him near the ship, for I was all alone once again. It was as if I was drifting in space again. I wanted to know who killed my father because I vow to avenge his death. Now you are probably stunned at what you just witnessed. You have never seen me this way before. I too have feelings. I was raised by this man and I never forgot what he taught me. I usually don't show my inward feelings, so this is quite new to you all. I may have changed during those times in space, but I still have the same objectives.  
  
I had been flying for hours searching for life. That thing had broken all the scouters so I was going into it "blindfolded". I heard a familiar scream coming from that tall, gray building over to the south.  
  
"Help me! Help me! Help!", he said with emotion. I went down to see what had scared this man. I was sure that it was the same thing that killed my father and his men. As I landed I came to be totally flabbergasted to see that it was none other than my former servant Vegeta. He was very surprised to see me.  
  
"F.Freiza??? You've gotta help me!", he said with the grim reaper knocking at his door.  
  
"Why should I help a stupid monkey?" I replied.  
  
"I.Don't.understand how you..are.still alive, I thought that Kakarott had killed you?"  
  
"No, my father found me and rebuilt me with cybernetics", I said with glee.  
  
"Help me.please!!"  
  
"I thought I'd never see the day, that you Vegeta the prince of all Saiyans would ask me for help!"  
  
"But please Frieza, I am begging you!"  
  
"Begging is a true sign of weakness, even you told Guldo that it was." Guldo was one of the weaker fighters of Ginyu force, he met his demise at the hands of Vegeta and his "friends".  
  
"Who was it that did this to you?"  
  
"It was..It was..that stupid..ba..", he didn't finish his sentence because he died.  
  
"Very interesting that Vegeta was killed, it couldn't have been Son Goku."  
  
I flew all around the planet and it seemed that for hours I was flying through a waste land of desert. Has Son Goku been destroyed too? I asked my self. I flew until I spotted a small little hut. I heard a voice of a small child behind me.  
  
"What do you think that you are doing?", he asked with a demanding voice.  
  
The boy was around seven years old. He was wearing an orange karate gi, with short black hair. He was with a boy around his age, except he had purple hair and was wearing a green suit.  
  
"Who are you and what are you doing near our hut?", the other boy asked.  
  
"I am Frieza and I go where I want to go little boys", I said sarcastically.  
  
"Frieza?", he said in shock.  
  
"Yes, Frieza! I don't like to repeat myself."  
  
"But your dead!"  
  
"Not quite, you see I was rebuit into a stronger and a more formidable fighter." I said with some sort of haughtiness.  
  
The black hair boy interjected "But Father said that he destroyed you on Namek."  
  
"Who's your father?" I replied.  
  
"Son Goku of course!"  
  
My eyes widened and my mouth dropped open, "Your father is Son Goku, you don't look like his son Gohan."  
  
"That's my Oni-san(brother)", he said.  
  
I looked at him with shock. So Son Goku had another child, this was very interesting to me.  
  
"I hafta kill you two!"  
  
"Nani??(what??)"  
  
"You heard me, I am going to annihilate both of you and then this stinking planet, but first I hafta kill your father first, because I vow to avenge my father!!!"  
  
"We don't wanna fight you, I know you have a grudge against my father, but he is missing."  
  
"Missing, what do you mean missing?", I said confusingly.  
  
"He has been missing for 5 years and so have Gohan and all our friends too, we have tried to find them, but your efforts haven't been too good."  
  
"My name is Son Goten, son of Goku."  
  
"and my name is Trunks-san, son of Vegeta."  
  
"You mean the late Vegeta", I said.  
  
"Late!?!?", yelled Trunks.  
  
"Yes he did two hours ago, all lifeless and beat up."  
  
"NOOOO!!!!!", he screamed. "NOOOO, Papa!!!!!", he said with tears in eyes. He starts to power up dramatically, a blue auora starts to form around his body.  
  
"Darn, why did this hafta happen." Replied Goten.  
  
Amazed by the power I wanted to see what the young boy could do, so I challenged him to a battle. "Attack me boy, I want to see this power!" He didn't have to respond, all of a sudden he flew towards me. I caught him with a kick in the gut, he was flung to the ground. He jump up with anger and increased his speed towards me and actually got a punch off into my face. I was only bruised and I disappeared and appeared in front of Goten and hit him with my tail. The attack sent Goten into a tree. This caused Trunks to get angrier.  
  
"Stop it, the fight is with me Freiza!", he screamed.  
  
"I want to see how you both fight, attack me you two all at once!"  
  
Trunks motioned to Goten for him to attack on his signal. "NOW!", he yelled. All of a sudden they both flew towards me and I disappeared and reappeared behind then and delivered a blast to the back of each of them. I had outmatched them in speed. The blast knocked them into the ground and caused them to roll down hill. I appeared and came with a kick, which sent them into the sky. I appeared behind them sending an elbow only to Goten, because Trunks had anticipated the attack. "Take this Frieza!", he yelled. "Burning Attack! Ha!."  
  
Surprised by the ability to send such a quick blast by a kid I was hit directly in the eye. "Ahhh!!", I screamed as I grabbed my right eye. "Stupid Monkies!! I will get you both for this!" Since I was stunned by the blast they found an opening in which they both punched me in the ribs and kicked me in my face.  
  
"Enough, lets end this!" I wasn't saying this because they were beating me, I just had to see what kind of power the young saiyans possesed.  
  
"Ok, I guess, but next time we won't be as forgiving", smirked Goten.  
  
We spent two years together trying to find Son Goku, and in this time I had grown quite attached to them. I know, you probably are totally flabbergasted by that last statement, but heck they treated me as an individual and they showed me the one thing that I lacked my whole life: Friendship! During those two years I trained with them and showed them some new techniques and vice versa. Everything seemed hopeless until today.  
  
Goten's excited screaming awakened me. "Wake up I feel a power coming towards us and I think that It's fathers.", he said with enthusiasm. We both awoke and went outside. A fighter ascended before us, he looked vaguely familiar. Then it hit me, he was Krillen the bald fighter who blinded me on Namek.  
  
"Klilyan-san!! It's you!", Goten said with excitement. Both of their faces were nothing but smiles.  
  
"Hey Goten and Trunks, how are you guys?"  
  
As they were talking I remembered that he was the one that I killed on Namek, which caused Son Goku to turn into a golden-haired warrior. He hadn't noticed me yet.  
  
"Nani? It's Frieza!", said Krillen. "You will pay for killing me." He yelled.  
  
And before I knew it he punched me in the gut at incredible speed, so fast that I couldn't detect his movements. As I fell to the ground in incredible pain, I wondered how he had this much power.  
  
"Klilyan-san no!", he's on our side now.  
  
"What side is that?", he smirked. He also punched Trunks in the stomach with sent him to the ground writhing in pain.  
  
"Nani? Klilyan-san what are you doing?"  
  
"It's payback time!", he said.  
  
That's all I heard as Trunks hit the ground.  
  
We were unconscious for three hours and when we awoke we found our hut in shambles.  
  
"What has gotten into Klilyan? Asked Goten.  
  
"I don't know, he acted like a totally different person."  
  
"Maybe mind control or something", I butted in.  
  
A voice was heard from behind us. "Far from it", he said.  
  
As we turned around we noticed two teenagers one male with a black shirt, black hair and a orange scarf around his neck. The other was a female with blonde hair. They both sported a red ensignia, with two capital letter R's on the front of there shirts.  
  
"So 18, these must be the three that Master was talking about." The boy said.  
  
"Yes 17, but they are little runts", she smirked.  
  
"Oh how silly of me, let me introduce myself. I am android 17 and this is my sister android 18. We serve Master Krillen only!"  
  
We were stunned by what we had witnessed. "Master Klilyan?", Goten asked.  
  
"Yes, he is a wonderful master", smiled 18.  
  
"But why is he the master?", Goten asked.  
  
"That's simple, he is the most powerful being in the universe.", said 17.  
  
That statement shocked all three of us.  
  
"But how?", trunks asked.  
  
"That's for us to know and for you to find out", smirked 17.  
  
"We were sent to destroy you three, by direct orders of Master Krillen.", she said.  
  
All of a sudden we found ourselves in a tough battle. 17 came towards us and did a few punch/kick combos. We were so surprised by his power, but unfortunately for us 18 caught us with three powerful blasts which dazed us.  
  
It took about two seconds for them to find us. Trunks and Goten powered up and tried to catch them with all their might. Their speed was no match for the two diabolical androids. I was quicker then them so I was able to actually get an attack off, but it was useless because they kept flinging me backwards. It seemed that most of their attention was on Goten and Trunks.  
  
"We've gotta try harder Trunks.", said Goten.  
  
"I know but they are so darn fast!" he replied.  
  
"Enough talk, lets end this!", said 17. He flies towards the two boys with incredible speed. Goten and Trunks increase their power and try to defend them selves. Goten gets angry by his missing attacks that his power doubles, this causes his speed to increase and he gets a punch off onto 17's face. This gets 17 very mad that they actually hit him. That pause for just an instant let Trunks get in some very good hits into 17's stomach. Trunks was acting like he was insane. He kept getting in his shots and 18 joined in. She got him by surprise and came down with a devastating elbow to the back of Trunks' head. "NOW GOTEN!", he screamed.  
  
"Kaaaa....Meeee...Kaaaa...Meeee...HAAAA!!!!!" A huge blast was seen emitting from Goten's hands, Trunks was able to move out of the way as if he expected it. 17 and 18 weren't too lucky, they got the blast head on. As the dust settled they were gone! He did it Goten was able to destroy the androids with his blast. We thought all was over with when we heard clapping.  
  
"Well, done you did it" We all turned to see a Green creature with black spots all over his body. "He didn't fight much so I will fight him myself." He said as he was pointing to me. He flew towards me and I disappeared.  
  
"Very impressive, your speed is better than those two!" he said  
  
I hit him in the back a few times, I realized that I was more powerful than him, so I thought. I hit him several times to the face. He kept laughing the whole time. I decided to end this quick so I started my Death Ball.  
  
"Oh look a beach ball!" he replied.  
  
"You think so, well see if you can bounce it back!" I smirked. I tossed my "beach ball" towards him, he just stood there laughing.  
  
"My serve", he said as he punch my death ball towards Goten and Trunks. I flew towards them at full speed and I had taken the attack at full force. I then fell to my knees and then went unconscious.  
  
*****  
  
I awoke in a dark room, the only light came peeping through a window to my right. I saw a tall silhouette of a man coming in my room. I tried to get up but I was too weak from my last battle. He was a bald man and at first I thought it was Krillen, but he was too tall to be so.  
  
"Hello my name is Tien." Said the man.  
  
"Aren't you the friend of Son Goku's?". I asked  
  
"Y.you're F.Freiza!!!!!!". He blurted out.  
  
"Yeah, so what?"  
  
"How come your still alive, I for sure thought that Goku killed you!"  
  
"It's a long story, but what are you doing here Tien?"  
  
"I work for Master Krillen?  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because he's too powerfull!" he yelled.  
  
"That's what I hear, so you ever try taking him over?"  
  
"Yes once I did, and I got rewarded with a scar on my shoulder." He said with a grimace look.  
  
I looked and I saw a wicked scar on his left shoulder shaped like the letter S.  
  
"So where am I Tien?"  
  
"You are in Corporal Cell's tower!" he said sternly.  
  
"Who the heck is Cell?  
  
"He's the one who attacked you while ago!"  
  
"Nani?" I said in surprise.  
  
"Wait till I get my hands on him!" I screamed.  
  
"Hold on there Frieza, he's very strong." He replied.  
  
I was about to jump out of my bed, but Mr. Pain held me back.  
  
"Why am I kept here, what happened to Goten and Trunks?" I demanded.  
  
"Oh the boys, I don't know." Said Tien.  
  
"What is Cell planning to do with me?"  
  
"Well once you get better, he is going to kill you!"  
  
That statement actually took me by surprise, never have I heard those words by anyone except Son Goku. It was as if the words alone were enough to kill. I had a very bad premonition about this. Exhausted, I fell asleep during our talk.  
  
I was awakened, at night by, two mysterious strangers. I practically jumped out with excitement when I found out who it was.  
  
"Goten.Trunks!" I whispered loudly, "What are you two doing here?"  
  
"We saw how Cell carried you away after your battle and we followed him here.", said Goten.  
  
Trunks butted in, "We are here to get you out!"  
  
"It's risky boys, but what do you have in mind?"  
  
"First take this, it will make you feel better." Goten said. Goten fed into my mouth a bean. It took three seconds and already I felt better.  
  
"Wow thanks!"  
  
"Come on let's get out of here!" said Trunks.  
  
They helped me up and we were off. As we were went out of my room, I could see many hallways and corridors. I followed Goten and Trunks until I heard a familiar voice approaching us. It was the voice of Android 17, I was shocked to hear that voice again because I thought that I had disposed of those androids for good.  
  
"So I hear that Cell has captured our little friend and wants to kill him." said the diabolical blonde.  
  
"Yes, sis, that's right, but I wanted to be the one to finish him off." Said 17.  
  
We continued moving towards the exit, carefully surveying each floor before we went on.  
  
Finally we came to an exit, this all seemed quite too easy for us. There haven't been any guards around. I suspected that some was up. I was right!  
  
"Going somewhere?" said 17.  
  
We all burst through the door and flew as fast as we could home. It apparently wasn't enough. The two devious androids appeared right infront of us with ease. Their speed was incredible.  
  
"You think you could out run us weaklings?", said 18.  
  
"So, 18 should we kill them quick or let them suffer?"  
  
"I don't know there's an odd number here, so let's say the first to kill one of them gets to decide."  
  
"Sounds good to me.", said the twin.  
  
"But lets take this to a more convenient place, you three don't mind do you?"  
  
Before we could answer the two twins took to the air and we followed. It was quite a long trip, we ended up to the place of our demolished home.  
  
"Ok, lets continue this fun!" said the black-haired android.  
  
His idea of fun wasn't what we thought was fun.  
  
"Ok 18, you can sit over there and cheer me on.", said 17. He gave us a crooked smile.  
  
"Sure, but it won't be a long battle, I probably want even be able to chant one cheer before you wipe the floor with these weaklings." She said.  
  
He signaled us to attack him all at once, he indeed was a cocky adversary, but this just wasn't some competition this was a battle to the end.  
  
"Ok, I have trained you two and I think that you are ready to fight with me, let's do it!!!!", I screamed as we flew towards the sessile android.  
  
We punched at him several times, but he managed to dodge every attack. It seemed kind of fruitless to continue, but I didn't let him know that. Trunks started to increase his speed, he learned how to do that while we were training. He was able to evade all of 17's attacks, but Goten wasn't too lucky. He was tossed and slammed around like a rag doll. I started firing my patented index finger blasts, which was my still my quickest attack, even though it was, he still dodged everyone of them. Luckily for me Trunks found an opening.  
  
"Burning Attack.Ha!!!" he screamed. The attack hit 17 with incredible force. I knew that his attack wasn't strong enough, so I didn't wait for the dust to settle, I flew right into it and was welcomed with an awful elbow to the gut. He seconded that with a kick to the face and then a blast to the chest which sent me across the battle field. All was hopeless until, "BIG BANG ATTACK!!!" We all turned to the sound and a blast was seen hitting android 18. Only one person that I knew had that attack. I thought that he died, I am glad that he wasn't. The blast totally destroyed 18.  
  
"Papa!!!! Papa!!!!", cried Trunks.  
  
A fist was seen going right through Android 17, the attack was so quick that 17 had no time to defend himself. Indeed the two attacks were from Vegeta.  
  
"That takes care of the trash.", he said.  
  
"Vegeta how?"  
  
"Frieza, I was able to find a senzu bean on the ground and I ate it."  
  
"Papa, I am so relieved that you are ok."  
  
"Yeah, whatever." He smirked.  
  
It was quite hard to believe that this was the same man, only two years ago, that was begging for his life. Vegeta was still the cold hearted warrior. This was all thanks to me. I killed his father, and destroyed his entire race. This was my past, but it wasn't forgotten. I had changed so much in two years, I have found true friendship. I could tell that he was still angry with me.  
  
"Don't think that I came to save your silly hide Freiza, I had to check on my boy."  
  
Those words made Trunks light up. That was the closest thing to love that Vegeta has ever shown to Trunks. We had almost forgotten about Goten, we took him home, and for that spit second Vegeta had a smile on his face. He didn't stay long he too left.  
  
For two months we hadn't seen or heard from Cell, Krillen, or even Vegeta. I was quite impressed by Goten and Trunks' training, they had come a long way in those two months. I even think that they were catching up to me.  
  
They were showing me all kinds of different techniques until, a stranger showed up at our door. He was familiar to me, but I didn't remember a name. He didn't tell me to get the boys. He only wanted to talk to me. He told me where Krillen's place was and what was the easiest way to get there. As he left, I thought about not mention to the boys about our visitor. I was afraid to admit it but we weren't ready to face Krillen yet, or even Cell. I didn't even know if Vegeta was able too.  
  
*****  
  
Almost a year had past and we had no contact with anybody. We were awakened by Goten's scream once again. "No daddy, don't die, no!!" He was having another dream about Son Goku dying. The dream was the same over and over again. It had Son Goku dying at the hands of Krillen. Over that year I kept in my mind what the mysterious stranger had told me. I kept waiting and wondering when it was the right time to go.  
  
I heard Cell's voice outside talking to someone. That voice caused me to remain frozen in fear. "Go ahead and kill them, then report back to me." He said. Two "Yes sirs", were heard.  
  
I decided not to tell Goten and Trunks because I knew they were not ready. I stepped outside to see Tien and his best friend Yamcha waiting for us to come out. When they saw me they stood up and powered up. I could feel their immense power. I was thinking over and over in my head how all these weak fighters became this strong.  
  
"So we meet again Frieza." Said Tien.  
  
"You were right Tien, he is still alive!" said the side-kick.  
  
"But not for long!" the bald warrior smiled. I was as ready as I would ever be. I powered up and took the first attack.  
  
"Haaaaa!!!", I screamed as I started this little match. This little battle went off to a blazing start. I was being attack by both sides, Tien to my Left and Yamcha to my right. One after the other they kept dealing out punches and kicks. I tried my best to defend the oncoming onslaught, then I had almost forgotten, my best friend in the world, my tail, I was so into the battle that I had lost sight on my most prized possesion. I swung my tail around Yamcha's waist and flung him into the air, I dissappeared and reappeared and came down with a two handed fist to Yamcha's backside, this shot was intended to slam into Tien, but Tien anticipated the attack and Yamcha hit face first into the ground.  
  
I looked around and I couldn't see Tien anywhere. Frantically I searched all around for him, but I came up empty handed. Then I remembered what Goten and Trunks taught me. I closed my eyes and I concentrated on his ki. I never was able to sense powers before. It took me a second to realize that he was behind me. Unfortunately for me he saw this opening for a good attack, "Tri-Beam Attack!!!", he blared as I turned around I saw the blast coming towards me, everything seemed to go in slow motion. I could see the look in his eyes, he didn't want to attack me, he had too. The blast was about a foot away from me when I heard, "Galatica Donut!". A blast had knocked Tien's Tri-beam way. I was so thankful that Goten interfered with our match, I was beginning to think that I was finished.  
  
In no time Goten and Trunks delivered blows to my opponents, they indeed were strong, but Yamcha and Tien still had the edge. Things looked like they were turning towards our side. Goten and Trunks powered up to maximum and they held their own as the two henchman of Cell through everything they had at them. Goten was mainly on Tien and Trunks on Yamcha. I wasn't believing my eyes, but the boys seemed to be winning, until a blast went right through Yamcha's stomach, sending him to the ground. He died instantly. Another blast was seen hitting Tien in the Chest, he too died on the spot.  
  
The boys both froze in terror, I too, was completely ramshackled by the even that just took place. Those beams were as quick as mine. The deliverer of the two blasts appeared in front of us. It was none other than the dastardly fiend, Cell.  
  
"Those simpletons, couldn't even kill two little boys", said the green warrior. We could feel Cell's gigantic power level as he walked towards us.  
  
"If ya want something done right, ya hafta do it yourself." He smiled and paused. "This will be the last time we meet, there will be no next time!"  
  
"You ready Trunks?", said Goten.  
  
"Hold it boys, he is incredibly strong, I don't think that we can beat him by ourselves.", I said. A familiar voice was heard from above, " Yeah, your right!"  
  
"Vegeta?, but I thought that Master Krillen had killed you?" said Cell.  
  
"No one can kill the Prince of all Super Saiya-jins!!!", he said.  
  
"Well, Vegeta, I will see to it personally that I finish the job that my Master started!" he said.  
  
"Go ahead punk, make my day!" he smirked.  
  
"As you wish."  
  
"Freeza.Goten.and Son. don't interfere with this battle, I can handle this my self, he might even give me a warm up, hehe!"  
  
That sounded like the cocky warrior that I had known. He could back up his words.most of the time.  
  
"Go for it!"  
  
"Yes my prince!" he said sarcastically.  
  
Cell came across with a left hook to Vegeta's jaw, which sent him to the ground. He got back up and as soon as he stood up Cell, came down with a knee to Vegeta's gut. Right from the start Cell was dominating this battle. Cell wasn't done yet, he fired multiple ki blasts towards Vegeta. Being winded by the last attack, he wasn't able to defend himself. I had to hold back Trunks from entering the fight, because I knew he wouldn't be victorious either.  
  
Vegeta got up languidly and replied, "Well Cell, if that's the best you've got then you had better go home!"  
  
"Ha! Your overconfidence will be your down fall Vegeta." Said Cell.  
  
"Don't ever underestimate us Saiyans!" said the cocky prince.  
  
As soon as the statement was made Goten and Trunks vanished and reappeared behind Cell and delivered punches to Cell's back which sent him into an unforgiving fist to his jaw from Vegeta. It had seemed as if they had planned this from the beginning, very strange indeed.  
  
"How's that Cell?"  
  
"Not bad, but your gonna hafta to do better than that!"  
  
All of a sudden Cell did the inconceivable, he put his hands back in a familiar position.  
  
"KAAA.MEEEE..HAAA.MEEE.."  
  
"Not this time Cell!" Said Vegeta. " Final Flash!!!!"  
  
"HAAAAAA!!!"  
  
They both sent monstrous blasts towards each other, both of the boys were so timorous that they were frozen in fear.  
  
"Let's end this, I don't want to be late for my dinner, HAAAA!!!!"  
  
The blast astounded Vegeta, it sent him far across the field.  
  
"Papa! Papa!" Trunks screamed.  
  
"Vegeta-san!" Goten yelled.  
  
I couldn't detect Cell's ki anywhere, it was if he had vanished. The two boys raced over towards Vegeta. I followed. I had feared that we were too late.  
  
"Tou-san! Are you ok?"  
  
With all the life he could muster up he spoke.  
  
"I.I.am going.to be.o.k."  
  
I could feel his power draining rapidly, I knew he didn't have much time left.  
  
With tears in his eyes, trunks continued. "But Papa, your bleeding, let me help you up."  
  
"N.No! Tha.That's ok.Your time will be effortless."  
  
"We've gotta help you now!"  
  
"D.Don't worry.I.will.be ok."  
  
He started coughing, I knew he only had a few minutes left and there was nothing else we could do. He kept telling trunks that everything will be ok, but I knew what the outcome was going to be.  
  
His eyes were blood-shot and his pupils were dialating. He continued with all the strength left.  
  
"Trunks.I.I.Have.something.to tell.you."  
  
"No Papa! Save your strength."  
  
"I.Know that.as long.as.you've.known me.I.haven't.been the best father.I.haven't treated you the same.as Kakarott treats his kids, b..but.I.guess.it's because I was raised with..out a father that.I remember..I didn't.Have a very..good.childhood."  
  
He looked up at me, as he stared at me with his eyes, I felt so low, I was one of the reasons why he was the way he is today. I just remained silent.  
  
"but.I.have.one..last...thing...to..tell...you..T..T..Trunks..I..I.L.Love..Y .You!"  
  
As he said that his eyes closed and he released his grip from Trunks's hand. I guess that was the first time Trunks has ever heard that before from his father.  
  
"PAPA! NO!!! DON"T LEAVE ME!!!!! NOOOOO!!!!!!!" he cried with the tears flowing from his eyes. "IT's NOT FAIR!!!!! DARN YOU CELL!!!!"  
  
From the distance I heard the beast's voice. "Awww.poor Veggie-kun fall and go boom! HA HA HA HA!!!"  
  
Trunks stood up and he just gazed at Cell with fists clinched. Suddenly rocks started to lift up around his body. I could feel an immense power increase, one that I have never felt before. The sky started to thicken with black clouds and some lightening bolts were seen across the sky. I was in amazement that he was almost as powerful as me. I could see that Goten was perplexed too.  
  
"It's over Cell!" said the saiyan child.  
  
"You think that you can beat me with some tricks?"  
  
He didn't respond. The storm surged throughout the plains, it had seemed as if the whole earth was experiencing the strange phenomenon. I didn't know what was going to happen next. Trunks's hair started to raise up, it was as if he was turning into a different person. I felt dumbfounded when his power soared over mine. How could he have done this? Then it hit me like a sock in the eye. He was going to turn into a Golden warrior called a Super Saiyan. The same thing happened with Son Goku. I had to smile in thinking of how powerful Trunks was going to be.  
  
"So Frieza you are smiling, you must be very confident in our little hero."  
  
All I could say was, "You'll see!"  
  
In a snap an explosion happened around Trunk's entire body. Then like a lighting bolt he had disappeared.  
  
"AHHHHH!!!!"  
  
He had moved soo fast that I could even detect his ki. That was the sound of Cell in pain. To my astonishmentt Trunk's elbow was directly lodged into Cell's abdominal. Cell just fell to his knee's.  
  
"How.How.. can..this.be? Beaten.with..only.one..attack?"  
  
"It's like what my mother once told me, You reap what you sow! That was for my friends, and this is for my Father!"  
  
Cell was too weak to move. He just looked up at Trunks's Green eyes. Trunks's hands were at full extention.  
  
"FINISHING BUSTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU STUPID BAKA!"  
  
The blast totally incinerated Cell's entire body. I couldn't believe it we had done it. Trunks had turned back to normal.  
  
"Yay!!! WOOHOO!!!!" Yelled Goten. "We did it!!!"  
  
"Hai, good job kid.  
  
With an arm around each shoulder we walked off.  
  
"Hey you guys you forget about me? DESTRUCTO DISK!!!!!"  
  
THE END? 


End file.
